


All in One and All for You

by Ncie0h43nnbfej2



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hanging Out, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncie0h43nnbfej2/pseuds/Ncie0h43nnbfej2
Summary: It's Lovers' Day on Solum. Patch and Eve are going on a big date.
Relationships: Patch Godunov/Eve Staccato
Kudos: 1





	All in One and All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an event, for Blue298.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic!

Something hit the window. Again and again, like a little bird having a peck at it, quite persistent. At the tenth time, Eve couldn’t take it anymore, grabbed one of the magazines that had been lying on the floor, twisted it into a tube, arming herself, and walked quickly to the window. She moved the curtain aside in one swift motion and angrily looked at… nothing. There was no bird. For a moment, she was really puzzled by it all - until she saw a small pebble fly and hit the glass outside. Someone was doing that. She tossed the magazine aside, opened the window and looked down.

“What do you think you’re do-” she yelled down at whoever was there, and then another pebble flew right at her face and hit her in the forehead, “Ow-ow-ow!”

“Oh sh… Eve! I’m sorry!” a familiar voice spoke to her.

Staccato rubbed the spot on her forehead and looked down again. She had already recognized the person by the voice - it was none other than Patch, from Otecho. They’ve been… going out, so her coming over was a very pleasant surprise. She felt much better quite soon, smiling.

“Hi Patch!”

“You remember we were gonna go out today, yeah?”

“Aa…”

Eve felt her face get really warm. She really had forgotten. Then again, they were going places quite often, so she was always ready to just pick up and go, however it felt embarrassing since she had just spent her whole morning sitting down, staring at the computer screen absentmindedly, watching some in-depth analysis video on ClipTube about a topic she wasn’t even interested in. Those were addictive. And she didn’t think once about Patch… was that bad, she wondered? There’s no way one could always have one person on their mind.

But she loved her so much. Was that enough?

“I’m so sorry, I’ll get down as soon as I can!” she yelled to Patch, then closed the window and hurried to get ready to go.

Outside, the conjurer of Otecho leaned back and sat atop a clean, sturdy fence separating the small town’s roads from beautiful patches of grass and blooming flowers. Only then did she realize that she could have just rung the bell to Sunwich Shoppe, or could have called Eve’s phone… yet, somehow, she always took an extra step, always tried to surprise Staccato. Well, most times. Patch just really loved the flustered and excited look on the young woman’s face.

She was an artist, a musician that liked to leave a good impression.

Finally, Eve left the Shoppe and ran straight to Patch, almost jumped onto her, embracing her in the tightest of hugs. Leaning onto her so much - Godunov was lucky the fence she was sitting on was hammered into the ground well enough and didn’t tip.

“M-m-m…” Eve hummed, squeezing even more.

“Lemme breathe, dude…”

She smelled like cigarettes. Perhaps it was one of those things that always reminded Eve of Patch, wherever her nose would catch the smell. Although she was rather scared to try it herself, she found the way her girlfriend did it rather… handsome.

“So,” Eve looked up a bit, at the young woman’s face, even catching a glimpse of her even from this point of view, “What’s the big occasion?”

“Well. Know what day it is?” she rested her palm on top of Eve’s head and ruffled her hair a bit, toying with her cute pigtails.

“Uh… Lucha Battlegrounds Firebomb Pay-Per-View is today... “ Staccato blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She wasn’t wrong, really.

“No, I- I mean. Today’s Lovers’ Day, Eve. You know…”

“O-o-oh. Like us!” she said, moving up a bit to peck Patch on the cheek with her lips.

Godunov shut her eyes tight and sighed. Eve was a little bit too much for her lonesome heart sometimes. Was it even lonesome anymore? It was difficult to get used to, that was certain.

“I propose…”

The words made her blush a little bit. She struggled to find the proper phrase for a little while, mumbling.

“How about we just… go for a Piecewood hangout tour?”

“Sure!” Eve was quick to agree, knowing nothing, “But how’s that gonna work?”

“Glad you asked,” Patch slipped out of the grasp and pulled her phone up. “I kind of… thought, why not go visit every town, and try everything today? Not just sit in one boring cafe or something… sipping coffee or tea. I mean, it’s nice and all, but wouldn’t it be cooler to do so much more today? Check this out.”

She brought up the map of Piecewood on the screen and scrolled through the options she’d found beforehand, explaining the route of the day to Eve. Staccato was clinging to Patch again, resting her chin on top of the musician’s shoulder, looking over it at the phone screen - but listened attentively.

Soon, she was up to speed with Patch’s fun plan for that day’s outing. What brought her even more joy was the fact they’d both finish their little journey in Sunwich, at her house, watching the wrestling matches she’d been looking forward to. This time she wouldn’t be watching it alone, and maybe - just maybe - could try and see if Patch would like to see more.

They were both quite passionate about music - Eve, of course, was more a listener than a performer, and Patch was both, yet obviously a musician herself. They clicked there. The rest of their interests? Quite different. Both were anxious and hoped to either impress or interest one another in the things they liked.

But the main thing was, of course, to be interested in, and to like each other.

Their first stop was, surprisingly, at Choi’s hut - they brought her some baked goods from the Shoppe and wished her a happy day, hoping the old warrior-adventurer would be glad to have them, even if just for a short while. Turned out that her Mogwai, Zheng and Fang, apparently had left some while ago and would only return months later, so it was a fine idea to visit her. She also called them a very fine couple, which Eve foolishly (perhaps on purpose, to feel less embarrassed) interpreted in any way but romantic. Yumisun knew, however, and believed that the Ambassador was in good hands.

They later reached Solburg, where Patch - all of the sudden - boldly asked the local conjurer - and their mutual friend - June to grant them a “romantic photo session”, which Eve protested quite vocally. She didn’t want to stay in Sanjo’s debt, and managed to rule it out to be just a couple nice photographs taken of her and Patch on the fine-looking beach near the town. Luckily, the visible beetroot red blush on her face faded over time as they made their way there. June asked Eve to treat her to some cake from the Shoppe someday later, which seemed like a fair deal to Staccato - the joyful photographer would have also got the pictures developed by then.

They decided to take the sewers to Aeros - unfortunately the passage through Chumburg was still quite crammed, uncomfortable and full of dangers, which really were not part of the plan for that wonderful day. The only dangers that were allowed were the ones that Patch got into doing silly things - as usual.

In that town they both snuck into the lighthouse and enjoyed the view from above, taking many fun pictures together. However, it didn’t go without an incident - a prevented one, thankfully. Eve almost dropped her phone while trying to take a fine picture, but Patch bravely held onto the railing, leaned far over it and managed to catch the device mid-air. Relieved, Eve thanked her again and again, and Patch had a little nasty thought going through her head, or some odd reason wishing to tease Staccato by, perhaps, juggling the phone for a little bit to show off her skill… but one look from Eve was enough to melt her heart again, and calm her down. She didn’t need to treat her like that, even as a jest.

“I’d hate to lose it…” Eve said as they made their way down.

“How come? Could just get you a new one.”

“Well… I got all the messages from you there. And pictures. And everything. You know…” she muttered quietly, walking slower for some time as she felt the phone in her jacket pocket several times, making sure it was still there.

Those were the memories she’d like to keep. Yes, she could as well store everything on her computer, but it felt nice having it always with her. Was it an initial high feeling she’d get over in a couple of years, exaggerating?

Did not matter.

They grabbed some drinks - the fizzy, not the fun kind - in the local Smallmart before setting off to the next town - Sand Bar. The visit to the museum was a peculiar idea for a date, but as part of a grand all-town date such as theirs, it felt quite fitting to pay Nile, Ark and Avi a visit. They laughed, talked, shared some experiences over a couple of local cocktails - apparently, Ark got quite into the thing after taking some classes on shaking and mixing in nearby Otecho. An impressive skill at parties, which Nile apparently encouraged often - and then even invited Eve and Patch to visit whenever the next time would be.

“Sand Bar may be a Mogwai town mostly, but we can also party, can’t we?” she said, leaning onto Ark. Her wife laughed.

“You’re damn right! Just gonna have to refurbish the ‘Cheevo Room’, take ‘em old trophies down, make it a dance floor…” Valic joked in quite a cruel way, and her loving spouse lightly tapped her on the forehead with her palm.

“Don’t say that, Eve’s gonna be upset! Seriously… instead, how about we foresee another statuette to add to the collection…” Nile murmured, smiling rather mischievously.

“What kind of?” Eve sounded quite excited at the notion.

“The ambassador… tied in a new union. A powerful companion… a fellow human, and a very talented musician…”

“Oh my gosh, sto-o-o-op i-i-it…” Staccato dragged, burying her face in Patch’s shoulder. It felt as if everyone’s goal that day was to tease them both. Perhaps, it was for the right reason - the day presumed these soft, kind feelings.

Godunov saw Alocer nearby, who stood in the room just staring at something, somewhat idle. Those yellows eyes looked melancholic. She wondered.

Although Patch really wanted to get up on the spaceship again, Nile warned her and Eve that the Tenebro had been overrun by some unknown species of Mogwai - they had possibly found a way inside and slowly built their colony inside the walls, then finally broke out the vent shafts into the halls of the vessel. It took Tate days to negotiate with them, apparently, to keep a healthy order aboard, but it could still be dangerous. Apparently, they looked like large balls of fluff and fur. Eve almost felt disappointed she wouldn’t get to see the cute creatures.

“Don’t feel down. You’ve got enough of a furball over there… does Otecho even have hairdressers?” Nile chuckled softly, covering her mouth.

Patch was dumbfounded as she saw that the woman was pointing at her hair. Yes, it indeed was quite fluffy, soft and all over the place, got into her eyes… but her fans liked it. And most importantly, Eve loved it.

“Yeah, me! I do it myself. It’s my style… One of a kind. In Otecho, at least.”

Finally, time came for Godunov’s town, too. She couldn’t pass up the opportunity to let Eve also listen to one of her newest songs… one she actually wanted to dedicate to her girlfriend - openly, that is, because in reality almost all of the upcoming album had been inspired by Eve. Patch was madly in love, and was somewhat scared to let it all out at Staccato, instead decided to convey her feelings through music.

When they reached the apartment, Luca was there, and Eve happened to have something for the mad gyochu scientist - a little letter from Klein. It bewildered Stolas, who ripped the envelope open and got to reading immediately, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted in a displeased grimace… until she passed a couple of lines of the letter. She covered her mouth, coughing, caught off guard by the cat sith’s writing. Luca blurted some words of thanks out and quickly left Patch and Eve alone.

“I think it’s a poem… Klein was reading me some over the weekend. She recently really got into writing those. I mean, they’re great, but I’m more into songs,” Eve said, grinning, and it made Patch feel more confident than ever. She still probably wouldn’t try and give Staccato a sample of the new album so early in development anywhere else but in her own apartment - playing in public took more courage than it always seemed. She didn’t want to mess it up, either, and had to be comfortable.

Was she getting too soft because of all this? Perhaps not - she was still as bold, as courageous and adventurous as ever, just a pinch more thoughtful and mindful.

For this one, she played an acoustic guitar, tenderly, even quietly so, singing calmly and gently, as if pouring the words all over, mixing them in with the sound of the guitar strings pulled one after another, strummed, tapped. In some way, the song felt so exaggerated, like an ode, but sounded so soothing that it didn’t feel too grand or over the top. It took Eve a little while, but she soon recognized that it was addressed to her - despite never mentioning her name.

A kiss was bound to happen that day, and it occurred quite soon after the song was over.

“Thank you for this, Patch. And for this day…”

“It’s not over yet!”

Next up was no other town than Harbei. They had no medical emergency on their hands, so instead they decided to simply pay Beck a visit… but found her and her Mogwai absent from home.

“Think she found someone?”

“Huh? Becky?”

“Yeah,” Patch said, looking through the house window, her palms and face pressed against the glass. People were giving them weird looks, but the Otecho musician didn’t care.

“I mean… I don’t know whom she’d be into, really, I’m kinda not good at noticing that.”

“Maybe it’s Io…”

“N- No, I’m pretty sure Io is into someone else. I think.”

“How many secrets do you know, miss Ambassador?” Patch suddenly asked and turned to Eve, put her hands on the girl’s sides.

“Tickling is an illegal move and against the rules! Stop! Pa-a-tch…”

“The ref won’t save you now!”

“Stop before people in this town think I’m weird… my job is going around places, Patch!”

Godunov pouted a little bit, letting Staccato go.

“Won’t be able to hide it forever. Well, let’s go somewhere quiet then. How about the forest? Wanna visit that cat sith town?”

“I kind of get lost there… maybe let’s just take a shortcut to Bowfort.”

“Eve, you have GPS on your phone, right?”

“... It doesn’t work in magical forests.”

“Ri-i-i-ight.”

“Think it was a good idea moving here anyway?”

“Not much trouble. Heide thinks Bowfort is a good town. Good people.”

Eve was cuddling with one of the menacing Tindalos pups as Patch spoke to the owners of the newfound farm in Bowfort. The three pup farmers had to move from their old spot due to road renovations all over Piecewood, and somehow the people of this port town were nice enough to accommodate their business - perhaps due to Belle’s influence ever since she also, in fact, helped Eve restore the balance on Solum.

Staccato and her girlfriend enjoyed the sight of the sea, the ships from Snowver and Sporegano coming and going, they played around with some of the farm animals and even helped around Belle’s place. She was all alone on that day, apparently Pike and others asked for days off on this special date. Understandable, of course. Yet Reed herself didn’t seem sad, not one bit.

“It’s alrigh’, really. I got enough stuff to worry about. Been lookin’ into gettin’ more land. Big possibilities now that the whole area’s caught the eyes of outside business… some good propositions, some not so nice, but you know.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m not doing enough…” Eve laughed softly, closing her eyes. The work of an Ambassador was mostly bearing responsibility a lot of people would love to try, but probably wouldn’t handle.

“Aw, don’t be like that. Yours is the most important of ‘em all. Got the whole planet goin’ again. Boomin’.”

“Wait a second. Ha! I recognize that name over there! Wait, when did Shep’s shopping empire grow so much, that’s an actual market over there ran by tanuki!” Patch suddenly realized, pointing in the distance. Eve and Belle stopped talking and shifted their attention from the farm towards the newfound marketplace.

“Yep. Your girl’s been doin’ real business. I even struck a deal with her, too.”

“No wonder she got so much more money recently… blew all of it away trying to sway that Ann from Aeros.”

“She’s determined, I’ll give ‘er that. Did you have to be like that with Eve?”

Patch remained silent for some bit.

“Ha, no, it wasn’t that difficult. We got on the same wavelength pretty fast.”

Later on, left alone with Belle, Eve made a little confession:

“It was me, actually. I felt like it was taking Patch too long, so I said it myself. I think she was really happy, but I kinda feel like she sometimes regrets that she wasn’t first, so I give her a head start in things… sometimes, ha... Don’t tell her!” Eve had a little giggle with her friend.

“I’ll be silent as a grave, sure.”

After a while of different hangouts, smaller and bigger adventures on the road, several instances of getting lost in the woods and - somehow - the sewer passages, Patch and Eve finally made it home and arrived in Sunwich.

Patch had never stayed at Eve’s for too long before, and was quite nervous heading upstairs to her room. The atmosphere was friendly, soothing and not threatening at all, but it still made her heart beat faster than usual, even too fast for comfort. But as soon as both of them sat down comfortably on the bed with a laptop, some junk food they picked from the store and some drinks Eve had kept under her bed - thankfully it had not been stolen by any tanuki - Patch immediately felt at ease.

She knew she was there to enjoy the show that was about to begin on the computer screen, but she just couldn’t take her eyes off Eve.

Staccato caught her staring.

“What do you want?” she said, very playful all of the sudden. Everyone knew Eve was very often clueless, funny and carefree, but not many realized that she, in fact, wasn’t just an adorable quirky girl, but a confident, strong and uniquely charming… hero. One Patch never really thought she needed.

It was rather surprising at first, but she figured it out later and got used to it, still deeply in love with Staccato - no matter what.

“Nothing… I just like looking at you, is all. Getting inspired.”

“Do you think about me all the time? Be honest.”

“Well… I mean. Most of the time,” Patch mumbled without thinking, and at first felt as if she’d said the wrong thing.

“Yeah, me too. It’s kind of weird to be thinking about someone all the time? I kind of thought of telling you that the other day, but thought it’d be sort of dishonest. But… heh, I can’t help but think about you only when I lie down before sleep. You can believe that,” Eve explained, rolling over a bit to stay closer to Patch.

“I think of you whenever I gets songs going and all. You’re… kind of a muse, too.”

“I’d never think I’d inspire someone I always looked up to.”

“Do you, still?”

“Of course I do.”

Eve was quiet for some time, thinking, watching what unfolded on the computer screen, the sound coming from it was very faint.

“You know, I don’t remember having this much fun with anybody, ever before. Thank you. I know it was difficult to go out sometimes, because of my work…”

“Don’t be sorry, hey. I know how important it is. You’re the Ambassador. If it hadn’t been you, we wouldn’t have got to this point anyway.”

Eve buried her face in Patch’s shoulder, as usual, sighing with great relief.

“Thank you.”

“Next time we’re goin’ fishing together, right? I promised you we would,” Patch murmured.

“Really? Aw yis-s-s… I’ll teach you everything about it!” Eve sounded very happy, smiling wide as she said that.

“Nah, it’s alright. I already got the gist. Shep got this shipment of firecrackers…” a very menacing grin appeared on Godunov’s face.

“Firecrackers will get you disqualified from fishing if you bring that stuff close to water!” Eve growled, jokingly lunging at Patch and wrestling with her.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just borrow a gun from Belle…”

“Sto-o-op i-i-it!”


End file.
